wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadine
Introduction Jadine is a large corporate colony established by Asinican companies Hesthetta Agriculture, Rudinna Industries, as well as many other smaller companies. The world is largely used for agriculture as well as resource mining, as well as large deposits of the relatively unknown Asinicium element, used in fusion reactors across the Asinican Republic. The world was founded in 604 ERB, and currently has a population of approximately 379,000,000. The capital is Hesthetta, with a population of 18,900,000 people. History The successes of the Vega System and Drasant led many other companies to search for potential profits within the Kelveros Cluster. Many of the colonized worlds were becoming developed and relatively self sustainable, but agriculture was still somewhat expensive, as most planetary soil needed to be converted and maintained to enable plant growth. While some fungus and lichens were present on Prima Asinica even before human importation, the topsoil was still too thin for major agricultural development. Converting this soil was extremely expensive, causing food prices to remain higher than anticipated. Hesthetta Agriculture, the Wintermoor based agricultural giant, collaborated with Rudinna Industries to search for a local world with a more plant friendly topsoil. Discovery and Establishment In 602, Jadine was first discovered by the companies. While the world was mostly barren, evidence on the world supported that widespread life once existed on the world, and the soil was more than capable of sustaining many crops. The world was struck by a large meteor thousands of years prior to the worlds discovery, which is believed to be the source of the mass extinction on the world. An outpost was established, and databases were updated to mark the world as claimed by the Asinican Republic under the two companies. The atmosphere in the world was remarkably similar to that of Earth, however CO2 levels were abnormally high, and Nitrogen levels needed some increasing. With some minor terraforming, the worlds nitrogen levels were balanced, and the introduction of oceanic algae converted most of the CO2 into breatheable oxygen gas. Settlement was possible in 604, only two years later. A small plot of land was used as testing, and found that grain, berries, and trees were all capable of growing on the world, however some locations required some soil cleansing. The city of Hesthetta was established to serve as a planetary hub for exports nearby the testing location. The city was constructed to support over 10,000,000 people, and a major spaceport was constructed in the center of the city. The city is the largest example of a circular city, with the spaceport in the center of the city and settlements and businesses radiating out from the center. Immediately the region became a hotspot for residence, with relatively low cost of living and the lowest food cost in the Kelveros Cluster. Hesthetta City saw unprecedented growth, climbing to over the cities established population limit in only two decades. By 650, over 60,000,000 people lived on the world, over half located near or within Hesthetta. Farmlands spread across the world, covering nearly a third of the worlds landmass. Economic Growth and International Interest With the rapid development of the colony, and food prices plummeting across the Kelveros Cluster, Jadine grew at unprecedented rates, drawing interest from Asinican ally, Anticus. By 700, nearly a century after the colony was established, the world had over 120,000,000 people and the world was completely overgrown with farmland and forests. Rudinna had merged into Hesthetta Agriculture in 656, and the company managed the world with near perfect order. Heliant, the corporate colony within the Vega System completely changed it's management system to replicate the order and sustainability of Jadine. Present Jadine is divided among six Asinican localities, Hesthetta, Gnorra, Rudinna, Fassure, Presch and Liend.Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Planet Category:Marked for Revision